1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a portable information device, a remote operation method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing system including an image processing device remotely operated by a portable information device, a remote operation method performed in the portable information device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an image captured by a camera is printed with a printer, it is necessary to store image data obtained by capturing an image of a subject with a camera, then transmit the image data stored in the camera to the printer, and print the image data with the printer. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-107981 discloses a technique for remotely operating a camera connected to a printer from the printer.
However, the operation of capturing an image of a subject with a camera and the operation of printing the captured image have to be separately performed. This is a complicated task.